Dark Miracle
by Jessica12877
Summary: Bella is half vampire& half human. Living with the Cullens after her parents tragic death. Edward is known prince of the Volturria with deviousness surpassing her own. Finally found the Volutri kidnapped Bella from her family. Forcing her to join the guard from a promise her father made. Will she fall for Edward who claims her for himself or will she find a way to escape? Evil Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Deadly Nightmares**

 _This is the rewrite story of "Not Every Story Has a Happy Ending"_

* * *

I have lived with the Cullen's all my life; they raised me from birth after my parents died only a few hours after. They had a tragic love story, that being the only end for a vampire's relationship. There is no such thing as eternal life, only a prolonged one. In a vampires case it will always end in murder or suicide. Their end to happiness was a result of myself.

My father Charlie was a well-known and respected vampire. He traveled the world for centuries, consistently making acquaintances with everyone he met. He was a distinguished member in the supernatural community; being known for having more then one ability. It immediately caught the interest of the Volturi, who where constantly looking to grow its power. Charlie was able to shield himself mentally, that being a great asset of self-defense. But what he was truly feared for was his ability to control fire. This made him be perceived as a major threat to anyone who crossed him. Though he was overall described as a civil man, simply wanting to live his existence in peace.

Charlie's life came to a twist the night he met Renee. She was walking from a bookstore late at night; hopelessly trying to find her friends at a restaurant they were supposed to meet at. Starting to panic the more lost she got; Renee made the mistake taking the alley way trying to cut back toward a main road. This singled her out as a perfect target for a group of men nearby, with horrid intentions. Her screams and a light smell of blood are what attracted Charlie to investigate. Renee's torn clothes were barley hanging off her body. It was only as the first man began to mount himself on top of her did Charlie reach them. He was raised in a time where women were well respected, and men like these were given the justice of death. Not an ounce of regret crossed his mind while ripping their throats out; not even bothering with their 'tainted' blood.

Renee was in hysterics; not being able to comprehend so much that had happened to her in a matter of minutes. Rather than running away screaming, she clung to the man whom she thought as her savior. This started Charlie's infatuation with her mind. A connection had been lit between them, and soon neither could bare to be apart for to long. Even after Renee learned the truth about what he was, she embraced their differences.

After only a year they proclaimed themselves mates to both their worlds. Like with any normal relationship they explored their emotions through sex. Though were caught by surprise when Renee grew deathly ill, from a pregnancy know one thought was possible. A relationship between a human and vampire was rare but not unheard of; they were the first couple to ever conceive a life. I can still remember her voice, as she told me the story every night while I listened from her belly.

The faster I grew, the weaker Renee became. Charlie pleaded with her to get an abortion up until the day I was born. Deep down knowing she would not survive. In her mind that was not an option, she loved me from the moment she knew. Immediately putting her life second. Within three months after conception I was born. It was a gruesome birth; I had chewed and clawed my way out of her stomach, killing what little life was left in her. Leaving Charlie helpless to save his wife. Since Charlie could not live in a world without my mother he went to the Volturi. Knowing they would not willingly kill him; Charlie went into a human feeding frenzy inside their great city of Volturria. This city being their sanctuary, no hunting was allowed within the walls. Before the killings hardly began, Charlie was taken to the three kings and dealt with swiftly. By a sharp rip of his neck, and absorbed himself within his own flames. Though always leaving the question as to whether the kings knew of my existence.

Just before he ran off to Volturria, the Cullen's had found us. They had been living in the same area as my parents and Dr. Cullen was actively trying to help Renee throughout her pregnancy. They tried to persuade Charlie against his plans, to live for his daughters' sake. And told them he did not considered me as his child; only a creature that destroyed the thing he loved most. He had tried to burn me with his power; to end my life before his own, only to find I had a natural repellent to the source. By the time the Cullen's reached us I was sitting in a bundle of flames that seemed to have know effect on me. Charlie then agreed to let me be the Cullen's problem.

Rosalie was crying out with joy to see know harm had come to me. Other then the cry's that came from the uncomfortable heat, and the lack of comfort from my parent's arms, that I craved to be held in.

Esme and Rose were very excited at the chance to be a mother, having had always wanted a baby of their own to raise. Within the first months of having me I grew at a rapid pace, and found I would drink a combination of blood and food, being born with a full set of teeth and small daggered like canines aching to be used.

This was all 20 years ago. After Charlie's demonstration, it was obvious I obtained his ability with fire and later discovered I had also acquired his mental shield. The only ability I had of my own, were my eyes. I naturally had Renee's icy blue color, but found that they would change based on my emotions leaving me as an open book. Being only half vampire I'm still stronger and faster than the average human, but I cannot compare to full vampires strength. Making my abilities not even comparable to what I heard Charlie could do. Having the control of fire was still a serious threat by any vampire's standards.

* * *

 _There was blood everywhere and screams filled the room; my white walls where turning red with blood slowly pouring down the sides. There I was lying in my bed unable to move, looking up into red crimson eyes with a fierce smile. I waited for them to act on whatever plan they had, waiting for them to end the intense pain coming from my head. I squeezed my eyes shut know longer being able to hold the stare, with the terrifying stranger. The attack never came; all that could be heard now was a haunting laugh that echoed throughout the room. I opened my eyes to find that the stranger was gone. This was my chance, my only chance to escape, I could not just wait for him to return, and begin whatever he had planned. I tried a feebly attempt to stand up and make a run for it. The room was spinning as the darkness began to consume my vision. Fighting the pain that seem too spread from my head to the rest of my body; I limped towards the door, just as I thought there was hope of me making it out of this hell alive. I was flung across the room, and slammed into the wall that shattered like a mirror; I could feel shards sink beneath my skins tissue. No! I knew what was happening but nothing seemed to make sense, the windows disappeared replaced by glass and my bed melted to the floor. Leaving me on the ground in an empty room with the stranger standing across it, eyes intently on me. I knew that there was no hope, and a slow death was waiting me. The unknown terror was becoming too much. Without registering any of his movements, the man was now in front of me, trapping his arms around me in a tight hold making the glass sink in further. I could not hold back the scream; this pain caused, and stopped fighting. My eyes slowly closing and gave up. Just barley hearing the stranger finally spoke in a dark growl, "Mine..." the word echoed into my mind, as I fell into endless darkness._

I shot up out of my bed screaming; frantically looking my room over for any sign of the man. Once aware of my surroundings I lent my head forward, resting my elbows on my knees trying to catch my breath, and felt my body tremor from the fear. I lived in a world where I was easily overpowered and had to constantly be on the lookout. Living this way for years the stress builds and paranoia sets in.

My door suddenly busted open, crumbling to the ground. With a massive Emmett standing under the doorway in its place. Causing me to jump out of bed, with an additional yelp of fear. The sound of my scream again, made him jumped into a defensive crouch. Growling deeply while surveying the room for whatever frightened me. Not understanding this time it was him. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle quietly one by one came in only a moment later, curious about all the sudden commotion. Jasper's face was in a worried scowl as he stared into my eyes. He was able to feel and influence emotions, currently sensing the distress I was in. A calm wave was slowly wrapped around me; letting me take a deep breath out, I did not realize I was holding in.

"Bella are you okay; what's wrong?" Emmett yelled frantically.

Caging me in his arms for protection, after finding nothing classified as threatening in my room. This was not the first time I have startled them by a nightmare; but Emmett always manages to take each time just as seriously.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme's waist, trying to comfort her distress. They never spoke knowing no amount of comforting words would help. It would just take time for me to rationalize my thoughts. He quietly led her out, seeing I had more than enough support in the room. I always saw them as a perfect couple; complementing one another in ways that made their perfections shine, and flaws not matter so much. You could tell they were made for each other, much like everyone else in my family. With me being the only one without a mate. Though only being 20 it wasn't exactly a dilemma in their eyes; like any parents they did not want their child to grow up.

This same nightmare had been on repeat every time I went to sleep for the past two weeks. It was not always in the same place, or involved me getting hurt in the same way. But the stranger with glowing red eyes was always there, and before I woke up he would speak once only saying, "Mine..." The realistic possibility of something like this happening would freak me out so much to where I felt sick, day or night.

I knew this terror was branching off the fear of the Volturi finding out about me. My family always told me they would not allow me to live my existence as anything other than a participant in the guard. At anytime there was a chance in the Volturi sending someone to obtain me, even if it meant hurting the Cullen's. This family meant everything to me, without them I would have never survived. Even avoiding their close friend for years, to ensure no one would figure out what I was, and risking exposer. Changing their lives just so I would remain safe. Carlisle had told me about the Volturi from the day I was born and why it's so important for me to stay hidden. Explaining why we had to move every few years, to avoid questions from humans, and contact with other vampires. As a toddler my growing process was abrupt, being a dead give away to the fact that I am not normal.

"Yah I'm fine; sorry this must be getting annoying for everyone." I told them while giving Emmett a weary look.

"Don't you dare ever think like that!"

Emmett was huge, being completely made of muscle; he resembles a defensive pro football player. Giving off an intimidating vibe to those who did not know him. When really he was a big teddy bear just protective of his loved ones and would do anything to keep them safe. Jasper and Emmett were a lot alike in that way. Though Jasper was built leaner and covered in scars from fighting in the legendary newborn wars of the south. His skills were so well known; he had been named The God of War. I always knew I would be safe with them; I could not be luckier with the brothers I got.

"Don't worry Bella everything's fine! I would know if anyone was trying to find you. Can't get past me." Alice chirped pointing toward her head. She fluttered over to my bed sitting next to Emmett and me. Leaving Rose and Jasper standing not sure how to help.

"You do not know that Alice; after existing for thousands of years I'm sure they are smart enough to get past a psychic."

Her tone went sharp. "Have a little faith. I've never been wrong before." It was not often someone would doubt her psychic abilities. Though when people did she took it personally, as an insult to who she was. Considering Alice relies on her visions daily.

"Darling, you know she didn't mean it like that." Jasper lightly scolded her.

"Well it's hard not to take personally." Alice defended.

"Look I'm-." Before I could finish my apology Rose interrupted.

"That's enough. Alice you're not a child, there is no reason to get so worked up. Now why don't you and Jasper leave us with Bella." Rose believed you should never apologize for expressing your opinion. "You're doing more harm then good here."

Jasper nodded in agreement and pulled Alice out of the room before she snapped back at Rose. They loved each other dearly; but like any normal family got on each other's nerves. Rose and Emmett moved next to one another, wrapping their arms around each other's waist.

"Honey, are you okay? It was only a nightmare I promise". She whispered softly. "Would you like one of us to stay with you? It's really not a bother. I would actually feel better to know you're not alone."

"We can read to you!" Emmett announced with a little too much enthusiasm, only partly kidding.

"I'm fine really, it's just a bad dream they happen to everyone. Well... almost everyone. I'm just going to go take a shower and calm myself down. Don't worry about me I'll see you in the morning."

I knew they could see I was still shaken, but I did not like other people pitying me. I wanted to be able to take care of myself and become truly independent, I was 20 after all. Though it was hard for me to see a future being on my own, especially in a world where I did not fit in with any species, and had to hide from them all.

I really did want to take a shower too; the water would warm my icy skin and make me feel normal for a moment. I jumped off of the bed still feeling their eyes on me; leaving them to escort themselves out of my room on their own. I did not have to bother to turn on a light having perfect night vision. Dodging my piles of books on the floor as I made my way to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was considered a true miracle, and described by many to have the appearance of an angel. My hair was black and stopped at the middle of my back, with wild curls flowing through it. I had a heart shaped face, with a button nose that resembled Renee's. I was also proud to say I did not inherit much of my looks from Charlie. Also having her blue eyes and hourglass figure, barely standing at 5'4. Many people tell me I'm beautiful and I'm not denying that I am. I simply feel it is over exaggerated, to me I am just a girl. With as many insecurities and flaws as anyone else. I took off my pajamas and turned on the water to as hot as it would go, before getting into the shower. I gently scrubbed my favorite lavender shampoo into my scalp, planning to take my time. The heat burned away my worries, washing them down the drain for another day's troubles.

* * *

*A Three Months Later*

I had just gotten done getting ready, leaving my room to head down the hall to the stairs. I was in a light pair of skinny jeans that were over worn, and ripped all over from the many times I hunted in them; they still remained my favorite. My top was a simple red designer t-shirt, with a low plunge in the neck that Alice had bought me. She decided to play dress up today with me as her Barbie Doll. Having straightened my hair rather than my usually wild mess. With my make-up she just used a little mascara and eyeliner; explaining I had natural beauty and too much would do the opposite of enhancing that. When I looked in the mirror I could not deny they affect of having my eyes exaggerated was lovely. Alice always did a wonderful job without changing how I truly look, just enhancing specific features.

Today was my birthday, hitting the human mile marker of 21. I would still forever appear as a young adult, we already noticed my appearance had stopped changing since I turned 18. My family always went over the top for these celebrations, since I am the only one who still ages. I knew today would be filled with the joy of their company and whatever activities they had planned. With the Cullen's nothing was ever half done.

"Happy Birthday Bella!"

My family yelled just as I came into view from the top of the stairs, I could feel the heat rise up to my face as I blushed. Their wide smiling's looking up at me, standing next to their significant others; a picture perfect moment. I never did really like being the center of attention, after being taught for years to avoid getting into those situations and remain discreet.

I could see my birthday cake laid on the table, with presents set in a pile slightly off to the side of them. White balloons covering the floor and draped on the walls with white rose pedals scattered on every visible surface. It looked like a magical white land of wonder; even having twinkling white Christmas lights dangling from the ceiling. I knew Alice had planned this and no doubt got the others to help, she always did jaw dropping work and I could not wait to see the rest.

"It's so beautiful." I told them while tearing up.

Before I could finish thanking them, the front door slammed open. The noise echoed around the house, before making my family gasp in shock. I froze in place I did not know of anyone who would walk in such a manner with an alarming entrance. Their eyes turned to me with terrified expressions on all their faces, and got into defensive crouches growling at the unexpected guest. Who I still could not see from the top of the stairs. I started to edge forward trying to get a look at who was there. Before I finished taking one step, Carlisle put his hand out in a silent command to stop.

"Oh happy birthday Isabella! Please come down so we may properly congratulate you." The voice was unfamiliar, and was almost childish with amusement. It was high pitched and seemed to sound as if it was a young girl.

" Excuse me Jane. I would like to know why you, and your guards found it appropriate to break into my house unannounced." Carlisle's words held a frightening amount of authority in them.

Though he never got an answer. Dropping to the ground and began clawing at his head screaming, trying to rip away some unknown presence.

"Please! Leave him alone!" Esme sobbed, clutching her husband close and shielding him with her body.

I stepped forward trying to lean over the railing, hoping to see who it was. Still not daring to go down the stairs out of fear. My eyes met with Esme's in confusion, hoping somehow she could explain. Her face was already directed toward me, with her eyes boring into mine. Like she was trying to memorize my appearance and send her love. Then her mouth moved in a very small and quick motion saying, "Run."

All I could do was shake my head in response. How could I leave them now, to face these people who wanted nothing to do with them and only me?

"No I can't." I whispered; I could not comprehend leaving them behind. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own; taking continuous steps back until I hit the wall. "It's just a dream." This all must be another horrible nightmare; Alice would have seen this coming.

"Oh Isabella, I can assure you this is no dream." Her voice was growing closer, but I couldn't hear any steps to match. "Now if you want to keep your family out of harms way, I would suggest you start to make your way downstairs."

I started to comply, until Carlisle's voice yelled out.

"It is a lie damn it! Now leave!" You could hear the pain in his voice. He went back to his screams, which had only now gotten worse.

I stared into my family's eyes once more, like it would be the last time. "Bella please!" Alice commandingly yelled. She seemed to be the only other one brave enough to speak, and like Carlisle she fell in pain. Jasper erupted in growls that have never sounded so vicious, daring them to come closer towards them or the staircase.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed not being able to choke the words out; I could feel all emotion flooding from my body and replaced with a numb tingle. This was my fault they should have left me when they had the chance.

They all suddenly dropped to the ground, senses cut off. It was common knowledge that the twins: Alec and Jane; never left each other's side, and where one of the most feared vampires in the world. It made me wonder as to how many of them where here. It was considered very dishonorable to attack a clan without a direct cause. Not to mention Carlisle was good friends with Aro, even serving in their guard earlier in his life. The Volturi were usually kind enough to let you explain your situation, before taking action. Though that still did not guarantee you would come out alive. I knew I had to run; they would not kill them if it was me they where after. The farther I could get them away from my family the better. Without any more hesitation I ran back to my room and jumped out the window, having the glass shatter against my skin. I was flying through the woods; with black hooded figures jumping out following soon after me.


	2. Burning in the Meadow Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Burning in the Meadow**

I pushed myself to run faster then ever before, never having this kind of motivation to get away. I was not sure how close the guards were; too afraid to look back and find them only an arms length from grabbing me. I knew that eventually they would catch up, I could not compare to trained guards that have lived for thousands of years. Finally I heard a branch snap under one of their feet, telling me just how close they really were. I continued pushing my limits until reaching a clearing in the woods. It was a beautiful meadow. I had come by it only a handful of times before while hunting. Being about 20 miles away from the Cullen's house. The grass was a dark green from the daily rain in Forks, with purple and blue flowers scattered around the tall fields. I did not have long before they reached me and decided to make my stand here.

It was up to my abilities to defend myself long enough to get away. While my family has always acknowledged my abilities as wonderful gifts, I was encouraged to never practice them. Fire was too dangerous to ever have the possibility an accident occurring. It gave me doubt in my mind has to how effective my powers would be, but left me with no choice. I stopped at the far end of the field and stood tall, facing their approaching figures head on.

Seeing I had quit running, their speed slowed into an intimidating walk. The first feature that drew me to their appearance was their matching crimson eyes. All I could think was the amount of innocent strangers they have killed. There were four of them; two in black cloaks representing high members of the guard, with the others in a lighter grey. Meant for the warriors or executioners. They all stopped in a line, across from me at the opposite end of the meadow.

"Ah Isabella, I see you finally stopped, so we could make our proper introductions." She said teasingly. "My name is Jane and this is my brother Alec. Our other friends here are Felix, and Santiago. I'm sure we are all growing tired of this little chase of cat and mouse. It would be much appreciated if you would cooperate and allow your transportation back to Volturria."

She patiently waited for my response, and grimaced when she realized I was not going to reply. I had honestly not expected her to try and engage me in such a civil like conversation.

"Didn't your parents teach you it is rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you?" Alec warned.

Jane's pupils began to widen until the black filled them over. I was watching her intently, slightly frightened by her current demonic appearance. There was a sudden amount of pressure pushing inside my head. Comparable to what humans would describe as a migraine. The surprise brought me into an abrupt crouch, before rubbing my hands against my temples slowly releasing the pain. Standing back up I raised an eyebrow at Jane, asking her to try me again. A first I was not prepared for the intensity of her power, but after a slight taste my body absorbed the impact now leaving it harmless. With me giving them no further reaction the other guards began to whisper as they waited for her powers to take effect.

"It's not working." She whispered almost annoyed.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Felix challenged, clearly angered.

"Are you an idiot? It means it's not working. My powers are not affecting her." You could hear the strain in her voice not wanting to admit, her awe worthy powers were pointless in this situation.

I could not help but plant a smirk across my face. All my life I was reminded how much weaker I was to everyone else. It felt so good to be seen as something powerful.

"Alec." Santiago called on in a tired voice, but kept the rest of his demeanor unreadable.

"Don't worry doll; this won't hurt a bit." Alec stepped forward and gave me a quick wink.

It was strange, seeing how ordinary this situation was to them. Just a normal day a work, everyone trying to get their piece done so they could go home. While here I was, fighting for my freedom and life.

I tried to ignore Alec and focused on my mental shield, readying myself for whatever they would throw next. Out of the woods surrounding the meadow an eerie mist crept forward. The area around me was soon submerged in a dense fog, which could almost be classified as normal for Washington. My confidence dwindled for a second in doubt. We all waited, and like before nothing had happened, not even a light pressure in my mind.

"Her mental shield is stronger than we thought. Aro's sure going to be happy once we get home. I wonder how she will react to his gift?"

"Felix, Santiago; would you mind ending this silly game, and go retrieve Isabella for us?"

"I suggest you don't listen to her." Warning them I am more capable then I looked. "Aro is obviously underestimating me, considering who he sent." Flashing a smile.

"So it speaks." A new voice called out.

I could feel the anger in me rise, connecting me better to my gift. I wanted to be prepared to divide us between walls of fire if it became necessary.

"My name is _Bella_. I'm not interested in playing games with you. I suggest you go home an tell Aro, to leave me and my family alone from now on." I was a threat, and I wanted to make sure they knew it.

"Okay _Bella_ now listen to me, I would really hate to hurt such a pretty girl. So lets not test these dangerous boundaries that I don't think you realize you are crossing. We both know there is no way out of this. Now come here." Santiago said while slowly steps closer to me. As if he was trying not to frighten a deer into bolting.

Something about him seemed off. The way he held no emotion other then the deviousness in his voice. I knew the Volturi used him as an executioner, but he seem like he would enjoy it.

"I don't play as gently as the others, so just remember this was your choice."

I kept using his words as fuel. Feeling the center of my body grow hotter, and full of power.

"Neither do I."

"Finally someone with a back bone. This will be fun."

It felt like my heart was in flames.

Felix and Santiago changed their pace and started to charge. With a snap of my wrist the beautiful green grass, burst into a blue flame rising into a dark orange from beneath me. Quickly spreading across the meadow directed towards the guards. My eyes filled to a blood red color. Like they do whenever I finally have the release of using my power, giving my whole body a buzz of satisfaction.

I had not been allowed to use my power in such a long time it was incredible easy to fuel. I was intensifying the flames through a pulse connected in my hand. Now if only I could learn to control it. The guards were no longer visible from the mass amounts of smoke going into the sky, and hopefully scared off in fear of their lives.

Not being able to help but feel like a badass, a devious smirk took over my features. "I told you."

I walked through the flames admiring the bright colors for a moment before running off deeper into the forest. No specific direction in mind. I could not but help but feel a pang of sadness at the natural beauty I had just destroyed, and sent a small prayer that it did not hurt the rest forest I have always considered my home.

Two weeks had passed with no further signs of the Volturi. Rather than being put at ease, I was more on edge then ever. I knew they where out there. Waiting. It would just take that one moment when my guard was down. I had spent everyday traveling; with no direction in particular I somehow ended up in Pennsylvania. Staying at a crappy motel, somewhere in Pittsburgh. I could not fight the urge to move on everyday. Nowhere felt safe, like their eyes were watching me even when I knew I was alone. It is easy to be confident and cocky once I am in the eyes of danger. But left to my own mind and imagination, things have never looked so frightening.

Two days after my initial escape I was able to stop by the bank, pulling a quick $500 out of the families account. Before running like hell. Knowing the transaction would immediately alert the guards of my location. I was hauled up in the cheapest motels I could find in the area. Trying to make the most of the little cash I have. The room was not exactly in my standards but would do for a night. All I needed was a few hours of rest, after staying awake for the last two days.

Things were looking bleak. I had almost no money, and no prior experience being on my own, much less being hunted. How long could I keep this up? I cannot just burn down everything around me whenever the guard is too close. I hated that my power only revolved around destruction, almost like it was mocking my life. Probably why Carlisle only encouraged me to stray away from ever having to use it.

The thought of my family brought tears to my eyes. I would not contact them until I knew it was safe, the more I separated them from myself the less likely they would be punished for hiding me. That is if the Volturi decides to take action against their misconduct.

The constant stress took what little energy I had left. No longer being to fight the heavy weight on my eyes, I gave into what I knew would be a restless sleep.

…..

"Now!"

The sudden scream jolted me wake, next having multiple pairs of hands pin me back down to the bed. Still in a slightly delusional state, I screamed and fought with all the power I had. It felt like a bad dream. Where a monster hands come up from under the bed grasping any free limbs in its claws, and pulls you back under into darkness with it.

"Get the fuck off me!" I could hardly make out my own words from the uncontrollable snarls. "Let me go!"

I was able to get one arm free, and took the opportunity to swipe my claws at the closest person. It sounded like a screeching chalkboard as I felt flesh gather under my nails.

"God damn it, you little bitch."

The sound of Santiago's pain gave me a smile of pleasure.

"This is ridiculous. How pathetic do you think the kings will find you when they see four of the best guards still can't control a simple half breed. We should have been back to Volturria weeks ago."

"Well then why don't you move your ass over here and help us Jane?"

Alec directed a sharp growl toward Felix, warning him on the way he spoke to his sister and superior. Not to mention one Aro's favorite guards.

I was finally pinned so tightly I could not jerk my body in any direction; no matter how hard I tried. My brain was racing trying to think of my next move, but there was no solution for the position I was in. I squeezed my eye shut before letting out a breath of defeat and went limb. Noticing I quit trying to move the room went silent, pausing deciding if I was playing possum.

"Isabella?" A light voice rang out.

I looked up slowly, to have my vision filled by Jane's bright red almond shaped eyes. This was the first time I was able to get a good look at her, now that their black hooded capes were gone. Her face still held childlike features. Still having round cheeks that were surrounded by blonde hair, almost comparable to white. Lying against her face in long waves. While her angelic appearance could fool someone into mistaking her for kind, she was world known to be vicious. Alec resembled her in many ways since they were twins, only having a rugged rectangular face with a masculine jaw line. Alec looked 18 while Jane seemed closer to 16 but held herself in a way you knew she was much older and wiser. She noticed my acknowledgment of her presence but saw I still had too much pride to reply.

"Isabella." She repeated. "It's over you no? You should be proud; you put up more of a fight then most get to. But it's time you accept you're coming with us."

I could only shake my head in a weak response. I would never stop fighting. Though for now there was not much else I could do. It would be next to impossible to escape once located in Volturria, but that seemed to be my only option.

"She's done. Felix pick her up, it's time to take her home." She snapped and headed toward the door.

"What's going to happen to me?" I managed to whisper, meeting my fears when no one answered me.

The hands that pinned my body disappeared but were replaced before I could sit up. Felix scooped me into his arms. Tight enough to where I still could not move to get away, and began to follow the others out to the parking lot. He gave me a toothy grin of victory. Felix's appearance along with his expression flashed Emmett's face to mind. The both were broadly built with strong chin lines; only Felix had lighter brown hair and vibrant red eyes that threw off any image of kindness.

"Whoa! You really do have a heart beat! But its sounds so weak like you should be dead; is that why your skins still cold like ours? Do you have blood running in your veins too?" He looked at me in slight astonishment, honestly wanting an answer.

"Er… yeah. My hearts pulse is really weak so my skin stays cold, kind of like a corpse. Again it's Bella not Isabella." I have never had someone so honestly question me. It was easy to forget I was a medical mystery to everyone.

"So Bella, can your skin be torn like a humans? And your eyes are blue, not gold, or red! Do you even drink blood?"

I was not in the mood to be questioned, I still had yet to except they had won. With the strong wave of annoyance flooding over me, I watched Felix's face become even more surprised as my eyes changed to a light green. By then I had caught the attention of everyone, who was also watching me curiously. Just not vocalizing their thoughts like Felix.

"Did you guys see that?" Felix whirled around to the guards, making my head spin with it.

"Now is not the time for questions Felix. Save them for when we are home and can discuss them with Aro." Santiago seemed to be in a rush to leave such a public place. "Come on lets get her in the car." Motioning toward the blacked out SUV, parked around the corner.

Something about getting into the car was making me squirm, like it was sealing my fate to going to Volturria.

"You look nervous there Halfling." The term was insulting; Santiago was insinuating I was dead with only my soul being stuck in purgatory, keeping me alive. Like them a soulless monster.

Having given up for a while and being so close to the car, Felix's grip was loose enough to lunge out of. I was not going to let them think they could walk over me now that I was in their possession. My decision was made; I lunched out from Felix's arm and toward Santiago. Letting instincts take over I sunk my teeth into his shoulder with my arms wrapped around him. Trying to push in as much of my venom as I could. He quickly flung me off him snarling from the attack. I landed like a cat on my feet and took a defensive position.

I learned I was venoms to vampires when I was ten. Emmett and I where play fighting, only me being so young I let my instincts take over too much and took a bit out of his arm. At first he laughed it off as just another scar to add to his collection, but soon what started off as a sting began to burn worse and worse. He described it as acid filling your veins, burning hotter every time he tried to move. Nothing close to the change a human endures to become a vampire but enough to send him into howling pain for the rest of the day and the wound still pulsing the next.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked me not at all concerned for Santiago.

Well he would be soon.

"Just peachy."

"You even bite like a kitten, I don't see why you're even worth bringing to the kings!" Santiago yelled while holding his shoulder. He suddenly went silent and tightened his grip on the wound. "...God! What did you do to me? My neck... it's burning!" The pain was only just starting to building.

I was watching Santiago so intently; I did not notice Jane and Alec flashed behind me. Grabbing both my arms painfully tight and began again to drag me into the SUV. The doors swung open and I was thrown not so gently into the back. I landed with a thud bouncing off the leather and knocking my head onto the back of the seats in front of me. Than landing on the cars floor, slightly disoriented.

The door shut and as I picked myself up, I was met with the furious gaze of Santiago. "Think it's fun to bite? Lets see how you like it."

"No, don't!" I wasn't sure who yelled it or even if it came from all of them.

He had pressed me down so my back was laying on the cool leather, before burying his own teeth into my neck. I could feel his canines extract deeper into my flesh hitting the vein. I frantically tried to push him off me; with ever tug it felt like I was pulling a chunk of my skin with it. He was too strong and the amount of blood he was pulling from me made me weaken fast. My arms fell to my sides, to weak to hold up, and the pressure from my neck was released. Either he finally got off, or more likely was pulled away.

That is when the burning began. It felt like my entire body ignited in fire, a feeling I have never felt before being immune to heat. Acid and bugs where eating at my skin, I began to try and rip them away. Thrashed my body uncontrollably not being able to handle the pain. I felt myself cradled into a cold body, grabbing my arms restraining me from clawing at my skin. Only replaced by my screams.


End file.
